In times like this, I turn to you
by Gingerweirdo111
Summary: As Hermione enters her fourth year at Hogwarts and Fred enters his sixth, the two of them somehow find themselves infatuated with each other and don't like it. How could she possibly like a trouble maker such as Fred? And how could he possibly like a know-it-all like Hermione. And so, as everyone does, they deny their feelings. Oh why did it have to be him?
1. The first time I noticed

**Authors Note: So this is my first fanfiction and I'm hoping it can become a full story. Fremione is one of my main OTPs and so I decide to write about what would have happened if Fred had got together with Hermione instead of Ron. I also plan to write fanfictions for other fandoms so keep a look out!**

When I think of all the people in the world that I could've fallen in love with, it never once crossed my mind that it would be the red headed prankster twin that I had known since I was 11. Fred Weasley, my best friend's big brother, was the love of my life. But he didn't feel the same way about me. Or at least, I didn't think he did.

When I think of all the people in the world that I could've fallen in love with, I always knew it would be the brainy, bookworm witch that I had known since I was 13. Hermione Granger, my little brother's best friend, was the love of my life. But she didn't feel the same way about me. Or at least, I didn't think she did.

 **September 1st 1994**

 **Hermione's POV**

My alarm clock rang at 6:45 to tell me it was time to get up. After watching the quidditch World Cup and experiencing a near-death experience (which, it has to be said, wasn't the first time I had come close to dying) I decided I wanted to go home to be with mum and dad for a few days and then meet up with Harry and Ron at Kings Cross Station. But the train doesn't leave until 11 and I told Harry I would meet him and Ron at 10:30 on the platform so surely I didn't need to get up early. I could just have a few more minutes sleep...

"Hermione?" I heard my mum calling me from far off. My door opened and in she came. "Oh Hermione, why aren't you up yet? It's 7:50 darling, you're going to be late!" 7:50? Oh no, I had slept in for far too long!

"Oh sorry, I fell asleep again!"

"That's okay sweetie, just get dressed quickly so you can come and have breakfast and then we can go." She kissed me on the cheek, turned around and headed out of my room. I heard her walking down the stairs and put the kettle on.

I got up and went through to the bathroom. My face was covered in spots and my hair was super frizzy. I got my brush and started to brush my hair, hoping to defrizz the haystack that lay above my face. When I decided my face and hair was at least mildly acceptable, I went back through to my room and pulled out my jeans, a camisole and my Gryffindor jumper. Seeing that the time was now 8:25, I rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and raced into the kitchen.

"There's no need to rush 'Mione, we have plenty of time." I nodded and sat down at the table. Mum passed me a plate of toast and poured me a cup if tea as I buttered my toast.

Once I've finished I get up and put my plate in the dishwasher. I laugh at the thought of a witch putting a plate in the dishwasher when, in just over 2 years, I will be able to use magic to wash dishes. And then the thought of Ron trying to work a dishwasher popped into my head and I started laughing uncontrollably while mum looked at me like I was crazy.

We eventually made our way to the car and drove to Kings across station listening to the radio.

When we arrive at the station I put my trunk and Crookshanks on the trolley and say good bye to mum. I was going to see her and dad at Christmas so it wasn't too long away. As I made my way onto platforms 9 and 10, I saw a flash of red hair and raced towards it.

"Ron! Harry!" They turned around as soon as they heard their names; as did many other people, wondering why on earth I was yelling.

"Hermione! How was the rest of your holiday?" Harry asked.

"It was good. Mum and Dad took me to Devon for the weekend and we went to the beach. How was yours?"

"It was good. No one has as of yet tried to murder me since the World Cup but the ministry are still really worked up by the whole Death Eater fiasco and Winky finding the wand." Mrs Weasley saw us and came over to us to hurry us along, spying that the time was 10:45.

"Hermione dear, how are you? Did you have a good end of the holiday?"

"Yes thank you Mrs Weasley, it was lovely."

"That's good. Now hurry along dears. Fred, George and Ginny are already on the train!" And so we swiftly walked along the platform until we reached the wall which you must run through to reach the Hogwarts Express.

Ron, Harry and I all clamoured onto the train and went to find a cabin. Fred popped out of one.

"Hey 'Mione. Good Holiday?" He beamed at me and gestured for the three of us to make our way into their cabin which was only filled with Fred, George, Ginny and Angelina.

"Yeah it was good. How was yours?"

"I've had better" Fred said, smiling widely. He down in the compartment again, in between the window and Angelina. I placed myself opposite him and Ginny sat down next to me. Harry sat in between Ginny and Ron. I turned to talk to Ginny so we could catch up on what we had missed since the Quidditch World Cup and my eye caught Fred's. He was looking right at me and I could've sworn I saw him wink and grin at me before he turned to continue his conversation with Angelina which had been interrupted by Ron's, Harry's and my arrival. I blushed and continued to talk to Ginny.

 **So that's the first chapter of my first fanfiction and I really hope you liked it. I'm going to be writing a lot more from both Hermione and Fred's POV so please keep reading and also review it, it helps a lot! Thank you**


	2. She was so beautiful

**AN: So this chapter is unfortunately really short and I'm sorry but I was just really excited to write the next chapter and for you to read this one that I rushed this chapter. Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far and I hope you like this chapter. New chapter up tomorrow.**

 **Fred POV**

As George and I raced forward towards the wall to cross through to Platform 9 3/4 I turned around suddenly and caught a quick glimpse of Hermione. I hadn't seen her since she decided to go home after the World Cup. At the World Cup she was pretty like always but seeing her now, rushing to see Ron and Harry, she looked stunning. As I crossed over onto the barrier I suddenly ran into Angelina saying goodbye to her Mum.

"Oww, that really hu- Oh Fred it's you!" Angelina blushed as she saw me and stopped rubbing her elbow where I'd run into her. "I was just gonna get on the train, do you wanna choose the cabin or shall I?"

"I'm really sorry Ang. I'll choose if that's okay, I really wanna be near the front today."

"Sure, I'll see you in a minute?"

"Yeah okay." She beamed at me and went back to saying goodbye to her mum.

I wandered over to the section of the Hogwarts express which belonged to the Gryffindors and chose the compartment right next to the first door which conveniently wAs already filled with Ginny (that would hopefully cause Hermione to want to sit with us). I don't know why, but I really wanted to see Hermione. George and Angelina followed soon after, I sat by the window, Angelina next to me and George and then Ginny on the end.

"So Fred, how was your summer? I heard you went to the Quidditch final. Was it true what the daily prophet said? Did someone really conjure the dark mark?" Angelina asked. She had unfortunately been ill with Dragon Pox over the summer and had only the daily prophet to read about life outside her bed. But we both knew that the daily prophet was never the most reliable source about anything.

"Yeah it true. We don't know who it was but we did find the wand that produced it!"

"Really? Whose wand was it?"

"It was Harry's!" I said in a hushed voice. "But we know he didn't cast it. It was found by a house elf." Angelia opened her mouth to reply but I suddenly saw Hermione, Ron and Harry hurrying on the train. I stood up and went out into the hallway area.

"Hey 'Mione. Good holiday?" I beamed at her as I said it; my stomach doing butterflies. But why? What was my problem with her. Or what was the problem in me about her? I gestured the way a waiter does to your table for Hermione, Harry and Ron to join Angelins, Ginny, George and myself in our cabin.

"Yeah it was good. How was yours?" She replied and she seemed genuinely interested.

"I've had better" I replied, which was true. Not because of the World Cup incident with the death eaters, but because other holidays I've been able to spend them all with Hermione. I never appreciated that until now. What was wrong with me?

I proceeded to make my way back into the cabin and Hermione followed. She sat down opposite and Ginny quickly moved next to her while Harry and Ron sat on the end. Hermione moved her body slightly so she could talk to Ginny easier and her eye caught mine. I winked at her and grinned quickly before turning to continue catching Angelina up. Hermione smiled back and blushed and I couldn't help, feeling like a spark had just lit up.

 **So I hope you liked this chapter (again, sorry it was really short). Please leave more reviews and constructive criticism, it honestly does help!**

 **Also, does anyone know where it is possible to buy a (relatively cheap) replica of Hermione's dress which she wore to the Yule Ball in Goblet of Fire? Either from UK or that can be shipped to UK, (max willing to pay is £300). If you do either leave a comment when/if you review it or PM me, thanks again!**


	3. What's wrong with me?

**AN: So, as I mentioned on the last chapter, it was really short because I was very excited to write this chapter. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews so far and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

 **Hermione POV**

As the Hogwarts express chugged its way into Hogsmeade train station, we all stood up to prepare to leave. It was quite cramped with the 7 of us all in one cabin and it also got quite hot. I could feel sweat starting to appear on me and begged in my head that I wouldn't get any sweat marks on my robes. Fred was laughing and started dancing, jumping up and down from the seats. He knocked me down so I landed on my bum, on the floor.

"Ow," I cried out, although it didn't really hurt. I gave Fred a disapproving look and he suddenly looked really shocked.

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, are you alright?" Fred held out his hand and I took it. Hearing Fred apologise to me made me laugh so as he started to pull me, I pulled him back down next to me. He gave me and angry look and I felt slightly scared but tried not to show it. He raised his hand in the air and I thought he was going to hit ne but instead he tickled me: under my neck, on my tummy. I roared with laughter and tried to tickle him back until I suddenly stopped. What was I doing? Was I FLIRTING? And with FRED WEASLEY? I was insane. I stood up abruptly by myself and Fred looked slightly taken aback but dismissed it quickly. I looked out of the window as Fred stood up and went towards the front to talk to Angelina.

Hagrid soon came to welcome the first years onto the boats while the rest of us made our way towards the carriages. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I got into one while Fred, George and Angelina got into the other. Fred looked at me as he sat down in the opposite carriage. However, when our eyes met he quickly blinked and moved so he sat with his back to me.

 **Fred POV**

What had gotten into me? Why was I all of a sudden INFATUATED with Hermione? And why her, why not someone like Angelina or Katie? Hermione was snobby, she was a know-it-all, she was a book worm, and she was no fun. She hated all of mine and George's pranks and would never approve of anything in our joke shop if we ever were able to open it!

But that wasn't true, at least not any more. Hermione wasn't snobby, she had learnt to keep her tongue and not correct everything we said, and although she was a bookworm, that was something that made Hermione, Hermione. And about her not being any fun, well. That definitely was no longer true. Having spent the Quidditch World Cup with Hermione, I now knew that Hermione was able to be a lot more exciting than she made out to be. Hermione loved joking around and playing dares, she just didn't like getting into trouble. And who can blame her, after all, she wasn't me or George.

As the carriages started to trot away from Hogsmeade, I looked over to Hermione. It was quite cold now and I could see her tightening her robes around her so as to prevent the heat from escaping. Her hair was blowing about in the wind and it wasn't as bushy and frizzy as it used to be. I also (and am slightly ashamed to admit this) had noticed that Hermione had somehow magically developed breasts. They were bigger and more shaped than I had noticed before. But her face. Her bright brown eyes made me melt like chocolate in the sun and her lips always formed the perfect smile, white teeth, soft lips, cute dimples. Hermione really was beautiful.

But what could come of these newly found feelings? Hermione was Ron's best friend. My little brother's BEST FRIEND. And surely he had feelings for Hermione too, how could he not. But what were these feelings towards Hermione? They couldn't be love, Hermione was too Hermione for me to love her. But it all made sense. And yet it didn't. Oh what was wrong with me? Hermione was my friend, if that, and nothing more. But what if she could be more? What if I could make her more than my friend? Obviously I don't want to use a love potion because what love is that? But I could try and make her fall in love with me! Now I knew there was something wrong with me! Why was I thinking of ways to fall in love with Hermione?

As the carriages drew to a stop outside Hogwarts, I climbed down and slipped. Hermione, appearing from nowhere, suddenly found caught me and smiled up.

"Watch it Fred, you could really hurt yourself!" She was concerned about me! Why was this such a big deal to me?

"I'll just have to make sure you're there to catch me then." I replied, grinning at her. She blushed and looked down at her feet. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Katie and Oliver walked over to join George, Angelina, Hermione and myself.

"Alright Harry, looking forward to the new season? If Gryffindor win this year that'll be 4 years in a row!" Oliver was obviously very excited about Quidditch this year but something Charlie had said to me before made me feel like there was a small possibility that Quidditch wouldn't take place this year, maybe because of the incidents at the Quidditch world cup.

"Yeah, it should be good." Harry replied, his mind distant. I was still curious about what Dad and Bill and everyone had been hinting at about something special happening at Hogwarts this year that I didn't even notice Hermione slip in a puddle until she nearly fell on top of me. I caught her just in time.

"Watch it Hermione, you could really hurt yourself," I said to her, mimicking her voice but made sure I also sounded slightly concerned. But why? I was Fred Weasley for Godric's sake, why did I care about Hermione thinking I was conderned about her?

"Oi, don't mimic me!" She replied, in both a serious and a laughy-jokey tone. I suddenly stopped. What was going on with me? Hermione was just a little girl who was no more extraordinary than anyone else. So why did I have all these feelings about her, feelings I couldn't explain?

"I, uh, I'm confused!" I stuttered and then raced off towards the Great Hall by myself.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and if you did then I'm glad. If not, please leave me any constructive criticism in either a review or a PM. Also, still looking for where I can purchase a** ** _Hermione Yule Ball Gown_** **in the UK for a relatively cheap price (Max price £300). Please review, it really helps and I'll be putting a new chapter up tomorrow!**


	4. The Triwizard Tournament

**AN: So this chapter is again quite short but I'm hoping you will still enjoy it and I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and please, keep reviewing: it really honestly helps!**

 **Fred POV**

I was the first person to enter the Great Hall. As I made my way towards the Gryffindor table I looked around to see George running over to me.

"Hey Freddie, what was that all about?" He was concerned about me, of course he was. I had just run off without saying a word.

"Sorry Georgie, I just got a bit confused." I wasn't making any sense but that didn't seem to matter to George.

"Yeah, I realised that after you stuttered 'I'm confused' and ran off. But confused about what Freddie? You tell me everything, so what's on your mind?" I was just about to explain when I saw Hermione walking in whispering to Ginny.

"I, uh, don't, um, know. I just, uh, got a bit, uh, confused."

"But confused about what Freddie? What's wrong with you?"

"I! DON'T! KNOW!" I yelled at George. Which was slightly true. Something had happened to me and I had no idea what. But it was something to do with Hermione, I knew that much!

When I sat down George sat opposite me. Ginny came over and sat next to George while Harry sat next to Ginny. Hermione sat down next to me. I couldn't stand to sit next to her though so I moved up three spaces. She seemed rather offended and looked like she was about to cry but Hermione was too strong for that. She was no longer the little who cried when she overhead my git of a little brother telling his friends that she had none. No, Hermione was now a strong independent young woman who could handle this. Oh Godric, I sounded like some retard. Strong, independent young woman? I was turning into a confidence booster for females. I need help.

So Angelina sat next to me, Ron next to her and Hermione next to him. Then George moved up so he was directly opposite me again and so on. Hermione then got up and I thought she was going to leave but instead she walked around the long dining table and went to sit next to George.

 **Hermione POV**

"Do you know what the matter with him is?" I whispered to Ginny. Fred had just stalked off into the Great Hall and sat down. When I went to sit next to him he moved up three spaces. "Have I done something? He seems to be avoiding me and I don't know why or what I've done! Do you have any idea?"

"I don't know." Ginny replied. She was concerned about Fred as well, we all were. "You should probably ask George, Fred tells him everything, literally." And so I did.

"George?" I squeaked.

"Hey 'Mione, what's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering what the matter with Fred was. He's avoiding me!"

"Oh 'Mione, he's not avoiding you. He's just confused."

"Yes, I was there when he yelled that at me before sauntering off to the Great Hall." I replied arrogantly. "But what is he confused about?"

"Well you see 'Mione, if I told you," I knew what was coming. George lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'd have to kill you." He grinned at me and went back to eating.

It was time for Dumbledore to do his beginning-of-term speech and the Weasleys, Harry, and myself were all very excited to find out what Bill and Mr Weasley had been talking about which includes Charlie.

"To all the first years, welcome. And to all current students, welcome back! I trust you all had a good holiday and I now have some interesting news to tell you. This year, there will be no Quidditch tournament," there was a sudden uproar from everyone. I heard Oliver exclaim "that's not fair" and others yell out words such as "bullsh*t". "SILENCE! Now, as I was saying, there will be no Quidditch tournament this year BECAUSE" Dumbledore added quickly so as to avoid another yelling competition from all the students," Hogwarts is going to be holding the Tri-Wizard tournament." The Tri-Wizard Tournament? I had heard of that before, but it hadn't taken place in years, it was too dangerous. Oh no! I glanced at Fred and George and saw their faces light up. "Wicked!" They said in unison. Oh please, no! "The Tri-Wizard tournament involves 3 schools; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons academy of magic and the Durmstrang Institute; who will enter one champion into the tournament. These champions will face three deadly tasks to win 1000 galleons and eternal glory. However, the Tri-Wizard tournament is very dangerous and so only students of age 17 and upwards are able to enter their names into the tournament. This is under decree of the Minister for Magic. No exceptions!"

My heart leaped for joy. None of my friends were able to enter, none of my friends were allowed to risk their lives. Oh I was so thankful. The rest of the students, however, were NOT as thankful. Well of course they wouldn't be. Fred and George practically screamed "that's rubbish" and I could also hear many other exclaims of rather rude words, some of which I had heard in my fathers dentist after having teeth pulled out of braces inserted. They were not pleasant. But this was just what I needed, another reason for Fred to be in a bad mood. But something made me certain that Fred would find a way to enter. Maybe it was because he always managed to find a way to get what he wanted. Whether it was finding out how to make everyone laugh, or getting in and out of detention when he wanted, he was always able to achieve it through some mischievous plan. Or maybe it was the suspicious grin he had just shared with George.

But what did I care? Fred was always getting himself into trouble, and Fred was always being stupid. He would soon realise that the Tri-Wizard tournament was a stupid thing to try and get himself into. But Fred was 16, he can think for himself. And he didn't give a damn about me and anything I do and getting myself into trouble and dangerous situations. So why should I give a damn about what he did? He didn't care about me so I didn't care about him.

 **But I did!**

 **Chapter 4 finished and I really hope you liked it. Please leave a review with positive points and also constructive criticism, thank you!**

 **Also, still looking for a Hermione replica Yule Ball gown in UK/can be delivered to UK. If you know of somewhere that I can purchase one, either tell me in a review or PM me! Thanks again**


	5. Hogwart's champion

**AN: So this is my newest chapter and I really hope you like it. Just in case you haven't already figured it out, my fanfiction is set during the book** ** _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_** **and includes the Tri-Wizard tournament however, the results are not necessarily the same! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews so far, they mean a lot and they really do help me!**

 **Hermione POV**

The Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students arrived in rather extravagant ways: Beauxbatons by horse-flown carriage and Durmstrang by an underwater boat! Much to all Quidditch fan's delight, Viktor Krum was among the students from Durmstrang. I heard Ron exclaim that he was going to get Krum's autograph. How pathetic, he was just one man.

Over the next few days I spent most of my time reading in the common room or trying to figure out how to persuade Fred not to enter into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But it was no use.

"It's not going to work," I said to them smugly. Dumbledore was probably the cleverest wizard there was, he couldn't be fooled by two smart 16 year olds.

"Oh yeah, and why's that Granger?" Fred came over to me. He had relaxed off since the start of term and was back to his usual self around me now.

"Well, Weasley," I replied, emphasising his last name, "you see this blue line around the Goblet of Fire? It's an age line, no one under 17 can cross it!" I laughed.

"And that's why we have this." Fred produced a small bottle with a clear liquid that looked a rather like water. George produced the same. "It's an aging potion." They said in unison.

"And you really think that Dumbledore wouldn't have thought of an aging potion?"

"We'll have to test it out, won't we?" He and George undid the lids from the bottles and entwined their arms in each other. Then they gulped down their potion. "How do you feel Georgie?"

"Older Freddie" George replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and they jumped over the blue aging line. Oh my Godric. They had done it! Fred and George stared at each other in disbelief and then grinned at me. They put the small ripped up pieces of parchment that contained their names into the Goblet and then casually strolled over to me.

"I think my dear twin and I have just outsmarted probably the greatest wizard of all time. You may congratulate me now." I still couldn't believe it. They had done it, they had actually done it. There was a feeling in my stomach now, not embarrassment, but sick. What if Fred was chosen? He was in the Goblet, his name could be pulled out and he could be Hogwarts' champion! But he could die. Fred saw the look on my face and seemed concerned. "Oi Granger, you don't need to worry. The odds of me being chosen are very slim anyway, okay?" I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or if he was being sincere but he leant forward to kiss me cheek and BAM.

Fred and George flew backwards and suddenly their faces were covered in white hair. I laughed while Fred and George started to playfully attack each other yelling "You said" "No, you said" "It's your fault" No, it's your fault." I couldn't stop laughing. Fred and George came over and sat next to me one on either side. Fred was right, the chances of him being chosen were extremely slim, I needed to stop worrying. But something about what happened when Fred put his name in made the chances seem oddly bigger…

 **Fred POV**

When George and I had entered our names into the Goblet of Fire, there was something about Hermione that made me wonder what the matter with her was. Loads of people were entering and I know she's terrified of death or whatever but she made no objection to anyone else entering. Was it possible she felt something for me that was more than friendship?

No, I must be going mad. What would a smart girl like Hermione want to do with a stupid idiot like me? She was obviously just concerned because I was her best friend's brother. Hermione saw nothing in me apart from friendship, if that. But why was I disappointed that she liked me? I didn't like her. She was a clever, quick witted, beautiful witch. What was there to like about her?

 **October 31** **st**

 **Fred POV**

Today was the day. I was excited, not because I thought that George or I had any chance of becoming the Hogwarts' champion, but because I wanted to see the look on Hermione's face when my name wasn't called out. That would prove whether she liked me or not.

 **Hermione POV**

Today was the day. I was so nervous, what if Fred's name was called out? No Hermione, shut up. What the Hufflepuff are you thinking? Of course Fred's name isn't going to be called out. But why was I so nervous? I mean, this is Fred I'm talking about. Fred Weasley, my best friend's brother! That must be why, he's my best friend's brother. I'm just concerned and nervous on Ron's behalf. That's the only explanation for it!

The day passed quickly and soon we were all in the hall and waiting. Dumbledore entered and stood at the front with Igor Karkaroff, Durmstrang's headmaster, and Olympe Maxime, Beauxbaton's Headmistress. They spoke a bit but I wasn't listening. I kept taking quick glances at Fred. His face was ecstatic but he also looked quite nervous. Well he would be wouldn't he? What would Dumbledore do if he found out that a student under 17 had managed to find a way to enter their name into the Goblet of Fire and had managed to get past the age ring?

The Goblet of Fire started to glow and a small piece of parchment covered in Blue Flame flew out. Dumbledore caught it and the fire died out instantly. "The Durmstrang champion is: Viktor Krum!" Well it would be wouldn't it? Everyone started clapping and cheering as Krum got up to shake all the Head's hands and left the Great Hall. The goblet started to glow again and another piece of paper flew out. "The Beauxbaton's champion is: Fleur Delacour!" There was more clapping and cheering as Fleur followed in Krum's footsteps. The fire started to glow once more and the final name flew out. My heart grew fast and I looked at Fred. He was already grinning at me."The Hogwart's champion is…" Dumbledore stopped talking and the room was silent.

"What ees it Mr Dumblydore?" Madame Maxime asked. "Who is the Hogwart's champion?"

Dumbledore didn't shout this time, he spoke in a quitter but more serious tone. "Fred Weasley."

Fred's face turned white.

My heart stopped.

 **I really hope you liked that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm really excited to write chapter 6 so if you're lucky, I may finish and publish it today! Please keep reviewing and telling me how I can improve. Both compliments and constructive criticism are both very much appreciated. Also, if you have any questions then please PM me, thanks again!**


	6. It's true

**AN: So, as I said, I was really excited to write this next chapter and I couldn't wait for you to read it so I decided I would post it today. I really hope you enjoy it and I would just like to point out that, even though it may possibly seem like it, my Fremione fanfiction isn't even nearly finished.**

 **Hermione POV**

It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. Fred? Hogwarts' champion? No way!

"Fred Weasley!" Dumbledore yelled. Fred stood up, winked at me, grinned, and walked over to Dumbledore. No one seemed to know what to do. Fred tried to look as casual as possible but his hands were shaking. As he approached the Head's, Dumbledore looked annoyed and angry but also, rather amused. As Fred shook the Headmaster's hand, the whole hall erupted into load cheers and claps, roars of laughter and impressment. Fred looked back and caught my eye. He winked at me once more and left the Great Hall. Karkaroff and Madame Maxime both looked shocked.

But then the Goblet of Fire started to glow again. Again? This time everyone in the hall was completely silent and looked terrified. The piece of paper flew out and Dumbledore caught it aggressively. "Harry Potter" he whispered. I gasped. "HARRY POTTER!" Harry turned to face me. He looked like a ghost and I could hear his heart beating as if it was pounding on his chest, trying to escape. Harry stood up and walked to the front. Dumbledore directed for him to walk out of the room immediately. Oh no, what was going to happen?

 **Fred POV**

I sat in the arm chair trying to seem as casual as possible. Krum and Fleur were shocked to see that I was the champion.

"'Ow ees eet pozible that you are ze 'Ogwarts' champion? You are only 16." Fleur seemed positively outraged that I, a 16 year old, should be allowed to compete. But maybe I wasn't going to be allowed to compete. Dumbledore had said before that there were 'no exceptions' to who could compete if they were under 17. Krum on the other hand, seemed rather impressed as to the fact that I had managed to put my name in the Goblet of Fire by getting past Dumbledore's age ring! "Zat must 'ave been some impressive magic to get past Dumbledore's age ring, yah? Otherwise there would 'ave been no point in putting it there!"

I could suddenly hear footsteps coming down the stairs and figured it must be Dumbledore until I saw Harry Potter's feet descending. "Harry? What the Hufflepuff are you doing here?" Harry looked like he was about to be sick!

"My name came out of the Goblet of Fire." He whispered. I had to say, as shocked and impressed as I was, I was quite annoyed. Hermione had given me and George a hell of a lot of grief about putting our names in but she hadn't said a thing about Harry!

"Really? How did you do it?"

"I didn't!" He screamed. I was confused. I opened my mouth to ask why but was interrupted by Dumbledore racing down the stairs, followed by Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and McGonagall.

The rest of the night went in a blur. Everyone questioned Harry about what he had done and how he had done it, with quite a few complaints from Krum and Fleur. And then they got onto questioning me, although with much less harassment than Harry. "How did you do it Fred?"

"How do you think? I used an aging potion. True, the side effects weren't as planned but the rest of it finished okay."

"But when I cast it I used defences against aging potions. What was so special about yours that let you pass it?"

"How do I know professor? All I know is that George and I found the recipe in a book, brewed it up, drank it and we were then able to enter the ring and place our names in." Dumbledore looked quite impressed.

"Well. But we still have the issue of what we are going to do. Hogwarts has 2 under age champions."

Barty Crouch interrupted. "They must compete. The rules state that anyone chosen by the Goblet of Fire must compete in the tournament." I couldn't believe my ears. I was the Hogwarts' champion. I was going to fight to try and win eternal glory and 1000 galleons! Of course, I would be fighting alongside Harry but I wouldn't fight to the death. And once I found out what the tasks were, maybe Harry and I could both win together. And we could split the 1000 galleons, maybe I could get slightly more; Ron told me Harry was loaded. But I still had to beat Fleur and Krum. The fight had only just begun.

 **Hermione POV**

It was 2am and there were now only three Gryffindors still up. Fred and Harry still hadn't returned and I was starting to get really worried. What had happened? Why were they going to get back so late? George sat by the fire, a huge smirk across his face. He had only recently stopped mocking me for saying Fred would never get picked. Ron sat in the arm chair by the fire with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face; he was certain Harry had put his own name in the Goblet of Fire and was slightly p*ssed that Harry hadn't told him. I, on the other hand, knew Harry couldn't have unless he had used some of Fred and George's aging potion but a. Harry hadn't had any side effects i.e. long white beards and hair, b. Harry hadn't told us and c. Fred and George hadn't told us and I had gone to the liberty of asking George as soon as Harry's name was called out.

I had just started dozing off when the portrait door opened and the Hogwarts' champions walked in. Fred had a grin on his face and winked at me before strutting over to George. Harry on the other hand walked sheepishly over to me. "I. I have to compete. I have to play in the tournament. I have to" It seemed almost too much for him to bear.

"It's okay. If you have to play, you're going to play to win." I smiled and told Harry to go to bed. Ron followed soon after and so did George. Fred however stayed for a bit.

"Are you happy that I'm the Hogwarts' champion? Or are you scared that I'm going to die?" He laughed and walked over to me. "Budge up then Granger" and so I did. He sat next to me on the chair so I was squished and after noticing this, pulled me onto his lap.

I gave him a disapproving look. Fred started to tickle me and I started to laugh uncontrollably. I made my finger give him a pig nose and he started snorting and oinks which made me laugh even more. "You're so cute when you're laughing" he smiled.

His caramel eyes met mine and he leaned in. I moved closer to him and he pressed his lips to mine. They were soft and the kiss was tender.

"Alright there mate." Said a grinning George. "I just came down to see where you'd got to, didn't realise I would be intruding on a meeting!" He started laughing then turned to walk back upstairs and my senses came back to me. What was I doing? Sat on Fred Weasley's lap, kissing him?

I quickly stood up. I had to get away. Maybe I would wake up and find this was all a dream. I started to walk away but Fred called after me. George was still waiting. "Oi 'Mione, don't let a little thing like my idiot brother joining us interfere with us." He smirked. I walked over to him.

"There is no _us_." I said smugly. I started to walk off again but Fred caught up. George started having a laughing fit, watching us. Fred grabbed my waist and turned me to face him so I was inches away from his body.

"C'mon Granger, a kiss goodnight?" I couldn't believe him. He was playing up just because his twin was here. I put my hand up to his face, as if to pull his face close to mine and slapped him. He cried out and George ran over, half laughing, half shocked. Feeling both proud and amazed at myself, I stalked off to my room.

 **Fred POV**

"It really hurts, stop laughing. For Godric's sake George, it's not funny!" Although my cheek did really hurt from where Hermione had hit me, I did find it rather amusing. Although I could never let that on to George. "I'm going to bed" I grumbled, and pretended to go to sleep. George soon fell asleep as I could hear his snoring.

I lay awake for a long time thinking everything over: the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the challenges I would have to face, but most of all, Hermione. I couldn't explain what had happened tonight but I knew I had kissed Hermione and I knew she had kissed me back.

Whatever Hermione claimed, I was sure that she liked me back. I couldn't help but smile before falling asleep myself!

 **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews so far and please keep reviewing, it means a lot and really does help. I really hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again**


	7. Updating a friendship

**AN: Sorry for not posting yesterday but I was really busy and to make up for it, I have made this chapter quite long. Here it is and I hope you like it. Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far and please keep reviewing, it really helps!**

 **Hermione POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I had to remind myself what had happened last night:

1\. Fred and Harry had been chosen to be Hogwarts' champions for the Tri-wizard tournament.

2\. They had to compete and were not given any exceptions or help

3\. Ron was annoyed at Harry for a reason unknown

4\. Fred and I had had a proper conversation

5\. Fred had kissed me

6\. I had kissed Fred

7\. Fred played up to an audience (I did already know this but still)

8\. George had seen us kissing

9\. I had smacked Fred

10\. I realised Fred liked me

As I recalled the last one, I couldn't help but smile. And I knew why now. I liked Fred Weasley. But no one could know, it wasn't fair on me. As much as I liked Fred and as much as I'm sure he liked me, I couldn't do it to myself. He would never ask me out, ever. Why would he want to be seen with a stupid little bookworm, know-it-all like Hermione Granger? He had much better people to be going out with like Angelina or Katie. I never stood a chance.

But in hindsight, I couldn't have handled the situation in a worse way. I did the first thing that I could think to do: I ignored him.

 **Fred POV**

Most of my memory from last night was blurry. I knew that I was the Hogwarts' champion along with Harry Potter but I couldn't remember the details. The one thing I could remember oh so vividly was me kissing Hermione Granger. And she had kissed me back. She had. Most of my brain was telling me I was stupid, that Hermione would never kiss me back. But she had, I knew she had. Hermione liked me back, she did. She really did. And oh, if my idiot brother hadn't come and interrupted us then who knows what would have happened! But I knew what would have happened. Hermione was 14. She would have gone to her own room. She would have gone to sleep. She was pure and so was I. Anyway, what would mum have said if she found out I hadn't obeyed the 'no sex before marriage' rule?

I got up and dressed quickly and made my way down to the common room. I was so excited to see Hermione. Maybe I could ask her to go out with me, after all, she liked me back. And we could go on trips to Hogsmeade together and be a couple. And she already knew mum and dad and they definitely liked her. It all fitted so perfectly, like we were meant to be together. And maybe we were.

The common room was nearly empty when I came down, everyone would have already made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. What if Hermione had already gone down, I would just have to catch up with her and then wait until after so I could ask her out. Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil came down. I rushed over to them.

"Can you tell me, has Hermione already gone to breakfast?" The looks on their faces told me they needed an explanation as to why I wanted to know where Hermione was. "She said she would help me with some homework that I had difficulty understanding. Something to do with Potions, it's a very confusing topic." It was a pathetic excuse, Hermione was two years younger than me. Although she was very intelligent so she probably would be able to help me with my homework anyway.

"No, she hasn't. She's still up in our room, just about to come down." I thanked them and they left, whispering. Ron came down and Harry soon followed, accompanied by Hermione. Damn it, I would be able to talk to Hermione alone. But I could still walk with her.

"Hey Hermione." She appeared not to have heard me. "Hermione." I called again. But still she didn't react. Was she deaf? "Hermione!" I yelled this time. Apparently she was deaf. What was her problem? Why was she ignoring me? I decided it must've been because she was with Harry.

I went to breakfast by myself and sat opposite her. Surely she wouldn't be able to ignore me while I was sat there. But I was wrong. She ignored me all through breakfast and when I tried talking to her on her way to lessons, she continued to block me out. She ignored me all day, everywhere; outside lessons, in the common room, at dinner. It was only after everyone had gone to bed that night that she finally spoke.

"What's your problem?" I asked quite suddenly as I stood by the portrait hole, ready to make an immediate escape if necessary. She jumped out of the armchair and spun around to face me. Her face said she was taken aback but I knew she understood what I meant.

"I don't have a problem." She replied stubbornly.

"Then why do you keep ignoring me? I've been trying to talk to you all day!"

"Have you? I hadn't noticed." She was really started to annoy me. What game was she playing?

"You bloody well have. I kept shouting at you and you didn't even flinch. I've had something really important I've wanted to ask you.

"Really?" She completely ignored everything else but she did seem genuinely surprised. "What?" Suddenly all the courage drained from my body.

"Well I, uh, I just, youknow, I um." I could see she was getting frustrated. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me!" I blurted out. Hermione no longer seemed angry or frustrated. She was shocked.

"You? And me? Go out?" I nodded. "Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"I have no idea!"

"Oh come on Granger, you're smarter than that!"

"But, but. I'm ugly. And a bookworm. I'm not your type!"

"You're exactly my type! Why would anyone tell you otherwise? And you're not ugly." I walked over to her and stood in front so we were inches away from each other. She looked up at me and our eyes met. She really was beautiful. I leaned forwards, praying that George wouldn't walk in on us this time. And if he did, I wouldn't play to him. I knew I had made a mistake last night when I had started being a dick in front of George. Hermione had the right to slap me, and took that right she did.

My lips pressed to hers and she kissed me back. It felt so good to be with her and I never wanted it to stop. We stayed there, intertwined with each other for ages until we heard footsteps. Hermione pulled away and sat in the armchair, hiding herself from the intruder. It was George, of course. He saw me and I nodded towards the armchair. He seemed to understand immediately and retreated back to bed.

"It's okay, they've gone!" I said to her and she stood up.

"I think I should go to bed." She replied.

"No!" I yelled out rather suddenly. I didn't want her to leave. I sat on the arm chair and pulled her onto my lap. "Stay. And we can just talk. Get to know each other better." And that is what we did. Hermione stayed on my lap as I stroked my hair and we talked. Hermione asked me questions and I answered and vice versa. We also talked about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and how she loved that I wanted to win with Harry. It got to about 3am and I realised Hermione had fallen asleep, cuddled up on me. I put my arms around her as if to protect her and then fell asleep myself.

We were awoken 4 hours later at 7am by George. "Alright Freddie." He said, grinning. "Could've warned me you weren't coming to bed tonight." I suddenly realised Hermione was still here, snuggled up to me and people would soon start coming down. Although it was Saturday, at least we could go back to bed if needed.

"Sorry Georgie, I didn't know." I grinned back at him. George went back to his room and I decided to wake up Hermione. I stroked her hair and gently shook her. "'Mione. 'Mione wake up." She started to stir and then her eyes shot open. She looked scared and stood up quickly. I realised she was checking to make sure no one had seen us. "It's okay sweetie, no one's been down. We're still a secret." She looked relieved and sat back down on my lap. Hermione was gorgeous even when she had just woken up.

"I'm going to go to my room before Lavender and Pavarti wake up, otherwise they'll bombard me with questions!"

"Speaking of questions, you still haven't answered mine." She looked confused. "Will you go out with me?"

"Oh, that one." She blushed. "Can I think about it? And then tell you later?" I was quite disappointed that she didn't have an answer straight away but if it meant the answer at the end of it was yes, I would be happy enough.

"Sure, okay." I said sulkily. She made her way upstairs and I listened to them until they stopped and stood up. All of a sudden I could hear thumping running and Hermione came racing back down the stairs.

"I've thought about it." She told me, excitedly. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I was so happy. I picked her up and twirled her around. She was laughing so much; oh, my girlfriend had such a cute laugh.

"Well, then. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, as my girlfriend, at the next possible opportunity?" I asked in the most prince charming way that I could.

"I would love to," she giggled and I kissed her. After a while, she pulled back and smiled. "I'm going to go get dressed and then ask Mcgonagall when the next trip to Hogsmeade is!" And she rushed off. I made my way back to my dorm with a huge smirk on my face. George and Lee where in there, sat up talking.

"How'd it go Freddie?" George asked..

"Guess who's no longer single." I smiled and started laughing. I still couldn't quite believ Hermione Granger was my girlfriend. I felt like the luckiest man in the world.

 **Hermione POV**

As soon as I opened the door to my dorm, Lavender and Pavarti swooped in on me.

"Where were you last night Hermione? You never came to bed." Lavender started questioning me.

"Nowhere." I replied. I didn't want to tell them like this, even though they would find out soon enough. But for now, I wanted it a secret until I told Harry and Ron. As the thought of Ron came to my head I felt sick. Fred was Ron's brother, how would he react when he found out he was my boyfriend? I was also really worried about the Tri-Wizard tournament though. Both my boyfriend and my best friend were champions. And it was so dangerous, anything could happen.

But, for now anyways, all that mattered was that he was my boyfriend. I still couldn't quite believe it. Fred Weasley; my boyfriend. Lavender and Pavarti kept questioning me but I ignored them, refusing to answer anything. I got dressed and rushed downstairs to find McGonagall. She informed me that the next Hogsmeade trip was in 2 weeks' time. 2 weeks. 2 weeks until my first date with Fred Weasley. My stomach bubbled with excitement as I made my way towards the great hall for breakfast and to tell Ron and Harry about my new boyfriend. But as excited as I was, I had doubts about the whole situation. What if I had rushed into it? Or what if we got into an argument and broke up and we weren't friends again? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

 **I hope you liked it and please review with both positive comments and constructive criticism. Thanks again!**


	8. An unexpected gift

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not updating in a few days but I've been really busy. I also probably won't be able to post now for the next few weeks because I'm going away on holiday and they don't have any Wi-Fi however I will still write and then upload them all when I get back. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews so far and please continue reviewing, it really helps!**

 **Fred POV**

I couldn't stop smiling as I walked down to breakfast. I had told George and Lee not to tell anyone yet about Hermione and me because I wasn't sure if she wanted everyone knowing yet. I also thought about how Ron and Ginny would take it. Ginny and Hermione were very close so maybe she would be happy for Hermione. Ron however, I wasn't so sure would be too happy.

The great hall was starting to fill up and I found Hermione sat down talking to Harry, Ginny and Angelina. Fred was sat next to Hermione but was stuffing his face with food, not concentrating on their conversation or anyone for that matter.

I went and sat down next to Hermione. Ginny wiggled her eyebrows, Harry grinned, Ron grunted and Angelina smiled fondly. So Hermione had told them. Well that was good. I kissed Hermione on the cheek and she blushed. "McGonagall said the next Hogsmeade trip is in 2 weeks!" I put my hand on her thigh and started to serve myself some breakfast. 2 weeks? I wanted to take Hermione on a date as soon as possible but I guess 2 weeks wasn't too far off. And time would hopefully fly by. George sat down next to Angelina and she blushed. There was definitely something going on with those two.

As predicted, the next two weeks went by in a flash and suddenly it was Saturday. I had told Hermione last night that we were going to meet at breakfast and then go down together. I got dressed into my black trousers and a stripy jumper. George laughed when he saw me but I didn't care about him, I just hoped Hermione didn't laugh. When I went down to breakfast I saw Hermione. She was wearing skinny jeans, and a denim jacket and looked magnificent! I held out my arm for her to take which she took.

We walked along and out to Hogsmeade. Everyone else around us seemed to blur out and it felt like it was just Hermione and me in the world. We started off just walking hand in hand in silence but soon everyone around us was pointing and whispering about us and we figured we better talk. Hermione started first.

"So what do you think the first task in the tournament will be? Are you scared?" Hermione asked. Her voice was shaking and I could tell she was nervous.

"To be honest with you, I haven't got a clue! And no, I'm not scared." I was lying, obviously. But what could I say? Hermione was my girlfriend, and scared for me. I couldn't tell her I was scared, she would just worry even more. "So you have a choice of where you would like to go first. I would personally prefer to go and get a drink. What about you?"

"A drink sounds good." She smiled.

"Alright then. So, the Hogs Head, Three Broomsticks, or Madame Puddifoots Tea shop?" I wiggled my eyebrows at the last option, praying she wouldn't choose the place where all couples went.

"I think the Three Broomsticks. I'm not really all about tea shops, muchly prefer a butter beer in a pub than a coffee in a crowded cafe." Hermione really was the perfect girl for me.

We continued to talk about the Tri-Wizard tournament until we reached the Three Broomsticks where I got us a table for two and ordered two butter beers. Hermione drank hers slowly, sipping at it as if it were a deadly poison that must be drunk eventually. I on the other hand, gulped mine down quickly. She pointed out that I now had a foam moustache, picked up a napkin and wiped it off, giggling.

 **Hermione POV**

I couldn't help it, I found Fred hilarious. His whole personality was based around jokes that, in anyone else, I would find annoying but with Fred, it was so easy to stand. His foamy butterbear moustache was now gone but I could see a few ginger hairs starting to grow there. Well of course they would, Fred was nearly an adult. Oh my Godric, Fred was nearly an adult. And I was 15. What the Hufflepuff was I doing? Although Fred had got me a really nice bracelet for my birthday.

When we finished, we left the Three Broomsticks and Fred slid his hand into mine. I felt nervous now but nevertheless, Fred was my boyfriend so I was safe so long as I was with him. But it was _him_ who I was nervous about. We went to Honeydukes next and saw Dean and Seamus.

"Wow, are you two going out?" Dean asked, looking down and our connected hands.

"Um yeah," was all I managed to say while blushing. We looked around for a bit discussing our favourite childhood stories. Fred's was babbity rabbity, a wizard story that I had never heard of while mine was Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. I told Fred all about a limited edition version of it that I had seen in London while shopping with mum and dad and he told me how babbity rabbit came with a selection of other stories. After a while, I decided on buying a chocolate frog and some sour lemons. Fred chose quicker than me and was soon out of the door before I knew it. I rushed out before buying but could see no sign of him. Where had he gone so suddenly and without telling me?

I went over to the counter to pay and then left. I sat on a bench outside of Zonkos and waited for my red headed boyfriend to reappear. George came round the corner with Angelina. "What've you done with my brother then?" He asked curiously.

"I have no idea, we were in Honeydukes and he ran off without warning. I don't know where he's gone." I could feel my throat becoming dry and tears started to brew behind my eyes but I would not cry. There was no need to, I was sure Fred had an explanation.

"Oh." George replied. He stood on his tip toes, probably in an attempt to look over the houses. "Hey, 'Mione. He's over there!" He pointed to outside the Hogs Head from which Fred had just emerged. I stood up, thanked George and stormed over to Fred.

"Where did you go?" I asked stubbornly. "I've been waiting for ages."

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I had to send mum a letter but I couldn't count on Errol to get there in time and I need her to get it as soon as possible so I had to rush off to the post office. Will you forgive me?" He got down on one knee. "Please forgive me 'Mione, I'm really sorry for not warning you." He pouted his lower lip and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, so long as you get up now, people are staring!" He stop up immediately and saluted me.

"Yes ma'am." And I burst out laughing. It was so hard to be mad at Fred. We continued to walk hand in hand in and out of shops, confirming any Hogwarts students questions as to if we were out or not.

"By the end of this trip, the whole school will know!" I whispered to Fred.

"And is that a bad thing?" Fred asked me, clearly wondering why I was so upset about this.

"Oh no, it doesn't matter, I was just saying." But it _did_ matter. As much as I loved Fred, and I did, I loved him with all my heart, I was starting to think that I had rushed into this without thinking about it! I just wasn't sure if or how I should tell Fred. And so when we got back to the castle, I asked for Ginny's advice on the matter.

"So what should I do? I don't want to hurt his feelings and I don't want to him to think I don't like him anymore because I do, I really do! I just feel like I didn't actually think things over. And now loads of people know so if I call it off people will just think it was a stupid joke or something and I just," I could feel myself getting more anxious, My throat was starting to dry up and my vision was blurring. Ginny hugged me.

"Hey, it's alright! I think you should just go and speak to Fred, tell him you still like him but you don't think you're ready for a relationship yet. That's what I do if someone asked me out, unless it was you-know-who." And she raised her eyebrows to Harry.

"Ginny! I didn't know you had feelings for Voldemort!" I whispered, so as to lighten the mood. She giggled and playfully hit me. I thanked her for her advice and then went upstairs to my room. So Ginny told me I should tell Fred I don't want to be in a relationship at the moment. But what was my excuse? That I felt that I was too young. Yes, that was a good excuse, wasn't it?

When I went down to the common room the next day, Fred was waiting for me downstairs. He grinned at me and I tried to smile back but it was weak and I knew he could tell something was up.

"Hey 'Mione, what's the matter? Are you alright?" He seemed to care about me so much, it was weird how I had never noticed it before. But maybe it hadn't been there before.

"Um, well. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment, in private. Quickly." He looked rather scared but nodded. "So I've been thinking about, well, um, u-us." I stuttered. This was so much harder than I thought it would ever be. "I, um, I uh think that, we should, uh, maybe break, um up." Fred's face made me scared. It had turned white as a sheet and he kept gulping. I had never seen him like this before.

"Why. Uh," he coughed. "Why do you want to break up? Is this about me rushing off at Hogsmeade yesterday? Because I explained it to you and I thought we were okay with it, I promise it was for a good cause!" Fred looked like he was about to cry. Oh please don't let him cry.

"No! No, no, no it's not about Hogsmeade. I just feel like I'm too young to have a boyfriend and I don't really want to be in a relationship right now. But I honestly do like you, a lot! And you don't realise how hard this is for me but I think maybe it would be better if we just stayed friends for now. And then maybe when I'm older-"

"No, yeah great. I was actually thinking the same thing myself. And youknow, I might not even be alive when you're older so you won't ever have to be with me. Because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I doubt I'll win so you'll soon be free of me, don't worry." He was going to cry, I could see it in his face. I felt so bad but it was for my own good, wasn't it?

"Fred, please don't be like this. Of course you're going to survive the tournament. And then after that-"

"I'll see you later Hermione." And he left the common room. The tears came slowly and silently. Ginny quickly came rushing over to me and gave me a hug. She had been watching from the stairs the whole time.

"It's okay. He'll be alright. He just really liked you, that's all. He'll come around. Let's go and have some breakfast." I wiped my face and we made our way to the Great Hall.

At breakfast I sat in between Ginny and Harry with Ron the other side. Harry and Ron still weren't talking but I couldn't be bothered to do anything at the moment. Fred sat on the same side of the table as Ron but sat quite a few seats away with George, Angelina and Katie. I kept signalling to George asking if Fred was okay. He just shrugged his shoulders and asked if I was. I quickly shook my head and then returned to my food. At least George wasn't pissed off at me.

All the owls started to arrive and given I wasn't expecting anything, I was rather surprised to have a rectangular parcel drop onto my plate. There was a note on it that said 'Happy belated birthday, sorry it's rather late x'

"Who's that from?" Asked Harry, who had only gotten a copy of the daily prophet which was still doing articles on the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fred had told me how they had to do an interview with Rita Skeeter.

"I don't know, I wasn't expecting anything!" The parcel was wrapped in brown paper with no card, just the note. I carefully opened it and found it was a book. As I turned it over and looked at the front, I found that it was the Snow White book that I had been wanting. The Snow White book I had been discussing with…

I looked over at Fred who was looking down at his plate of toast. I tore a bit of bread off my toast and lobbed it at Fred. It hit George instead. 'Sorry!' I mouthed. I then started pointing at Fred. George nudged him and he looked up at me. 'Thank you. I'm sorry!' I mouthed to him. He looked like he was about to say something but instead went back to his food.

I could feel the tears starting again and so stood up and walked out of the hall.

 **So I made that chapter quite long and I hope you enjoyed it. I admit it wasn't the best but I still hope you liked it. Please review, it really helps. Like I said, I don't know when my next chapter will be up but keep looking out for it and it will soon be here! Thanks again x**


	9. I want you back

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating in ages, I was on holiday and there was no Wi-Fi but I now have 3 chapters to give to you to make up for it. This chapter is dedicated to Isabel who wrote me the sweetest review about my fanfiction! If you have any other fanfictions you would like me to write, I take requests! I will write about pretty much anything so long as I'm in the fandom!**

 **Hermione POV**

I clutched the book so tightly it could've sunken into my skin. The tears were streaming down from my face by the time I got back to my dorm. I was the only one in here and so I let myself sob loudly. It was Fred. Fred had bought me the Snow White book, which was why he rushed away in Hogsmeade yesterday. But how on Earth did he manage to convert his galleons into pounds? And how had he managed to afford it, it cost so much money! He went through all that trouble and what do I do? I go and break up with him.

Maybe he would take me back. Maybe, just maybe, if I told him I didn't mean it that he would take me back and Fred could be my boyfriend again. Because we were really good together. I can't even remember why I broke up with him now. But Fred wouldn't take me back. He would probably think I was taking him back because I now realised that he would buy gifts for me. Of course, I wasn't but how was he to know that?

No, if I spoke to him and explained everything, surely Fred would take me back, wouldn't he? But there was no way for knowing that for sure. And then if he didn't Fred would surely start dating soon, after all he was what every girl looked for in a guy: clever, funny, handsome; but also sympathetic and generous. Oh my Godric, what had I done? I had the most perfect guy ever and then I went and dumped him. I didn't realise just how much I liked Fred until now, when I have let him go, do I realise I always have!

There was a knock at the door. "'Mione? Are you in there?" Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm in here." I hiccupped, desperately trying to stop the tears falling as harshly as they were. Ginny opened the door and walked over to me.

"What the fuck happened? One minute you were fine and the next, this!" She pointed at me, a concerned look on her face.

"The book, my late birthday present, guess who it's form."

"No. No way, seriously?" I nodded. "Well how in the name of Gryffindor did he manage to afford that? He never gets anything that expensive for anyone, except maybe George. Holy Hufflepuff!"

"What do I do Gin? We were so happy and we were so good together. And then I went and ruined it all. Oh Godric, I've messed up everything!" I was back to sobbing now, not being able to help myself. Ginny hugged me tightly and then stood up.

"We're going to fix this, everything is going to be okay, don't worry." Ginny replied, trying to comfort me. I half-heartedly smiled. I knew Ginny was being positive but I couldn't help feeling like she was completely wrong.

 **Fred POV**

That look, the look on her face when she opened the present, it's probably the happiest I've ever seen her. Those caramel eyes shining brightly, filled with joy and surprise. And she knew it was me that had given her the book. She wanted to thank me but I just turned away. Oh Godric, why had I turned away? What was wrong with me?

Hermione was so perfect, the most amazing girl-no, young women-I had ever met. And I let her slip right through my fingers. If I had just held onto her more tightly when she had broken up with me then maybe she would've changed her mind. Of course, it's not too late to change her mind. Perhaps if I reasoned with her, she might take me back! No, Hermione had broken up with me for a reason. She had told me she was too young, that she wasn't ready. And who was I to argue with her own opinion? If not being my girlfriend made her happy, I'm happy. Oh Godric, since when did I become so obsessed with Hermione Granger?

I made my way back to the common room when Angelina caught up with me. "Fred? Are you alright?" She asked, a true concerned look in her eye.

"Not really no, I told you Hermione broke up with me right?"

"Yeah you did. Are you really that upset about it?" We walked into the common room. Hermione and Ginny were sat in the corner talking quietly. I sat down in the armchair Hermione and I had slept in.

"I know it sounds really babyish but yeah I am. I miss her Ang."

"I know. But it'll get better, I promise. And what was Hermione's excuse? That she was too young for you?" I nodded. "Well then ask her out again when you're older!" It did make sense.

"Just go and talk to him 'Mione!" I heard Ginny say. Hermione stood up. Her eyes were red and puffy and all I wanted to do was hug her.

"So, in the meantime-"Angelina started. Hermione was getting closer and my eyes were fixed on her. "-to help you get over Hermione-" Angelina said vaguely although I was barely paying attention. Hermione's eyes met mine as she walked towards me. Angelina muttered something else and then asked "So what do you think Fred?" Hermione's eyes were wide.

"Yeah sure." I replied to Angelina, not entirely sure what I was saying yes to but by the look on Hermione's face, it was something bad. Her face crumpled and she ran upstairs. Ginny, who had been watching, gave me a death stare and then raced after Hermione. "Wait, Ang. What did you ask me?" I was confused as to what could've been so bad that Hermione would be so upset.

"I asked you out. And you said yes!" She kissed my cheek and then flounced off to Katie. Oh shit, what had I gotten myself into?

 **Please review, it helps so much! Hope you liked that chapter and the next 2 (at least) chapters will be up today! Thanks again**


	10. I'm not a player

**AN: I love this story so much and I can't wait until I get to Hermione's 7th Year at Hogwarts because things get interesting then although I won't be there for a long time as I still have to write the rest of** ** _Goblet of Fire, Order of the_** ** _Phoenix_** **and** ** _Half-Blood Prince._** **Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far and please continue reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it's so short!**

 **Hermione POV**

"Hermione? Hermione!" It was Ginny. "Hermione unlock the door, please."

"Can you just leave me alone for a bit? I want to be alone!" I heard Ginny try 'Alohamora' and then grumble.

"Hermione, if you don't open the door I will blast it down!" I figured I should open the door then. "What happened? I thought you were going to talk to Fred, and then you went off crying!"

"I was and I was nearly there but then Angelina said something and then she asked him out and he said yes!" I cried, sobbing loudly. I really needed to stop. Why was I making so much fuss over Fred? He was a BOY and he had only been my boyfriend for about a month so it really wasn't that big a deal. And yet I was making it out to be.

"Eurgh, Fred is such a player. I don't even know what you see in him, he's as ugly as, oh I don't even know someone ugly enough to describe him!" I giggled at this. Ginny did know how to make me laugh. "You need to go out with someone else then. I don't care of you like them or not, we need to hook you up!"

"Look Ginny, I would muchly prefer to just stop all this business with boys. And with the Tri-Wizard tournament coming up, I need to help Harry."

"Do you know what the first task is about yet?"

"Something to do with dragons."

 **Fred POV**

Well now I've really messed things up with Hermione. I don't even like Angelina, not in that way. But if I called things off with her then things would most likely get even more complicated! And there was the Tri-Wizard tournament. Harry had said the first task was dragons! How I was going to get around that, I had no idea. Charlie had told me all about the dragons but he said they were really vicious and if you were around them you had to be really careful. But the task was in 1 week!

I had to break up with Angelina though. I couldn't hurt her like that, she was one of my best friends but nothing more. "Look Ang, when you asked me out, I wasn't listening, I didn't know what I was saying yes to. You're one of my best and closest friends but I don't see you in any other way than that. I'm sorry."

"Oh Fred, it's fine! I was just saying that to try and help you get over Hermione! If you don't want to go out with me that's okay, I don't mind!" She smiled at me before turning back to Katie, although the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

 **Please keep reviewing, it helps much more than you realise. Both positive and constructive criticism are both very much appreciated!**


	11. The First Task

**AN: third chapter up today and I really hope you like it, I had so much fun writing this chapter and so I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, they are always appreciated. Also, if you have any requests for fan fictions that you would like me to write, either tell me in a review or PM me and we can work out a story line while I write it. I will write pretty much anything so long as it's in my fandoms!**

 **Fred POV**

Hermione had been ignoring me for the past week even though I had broken up with Angelina. I had tried to speak to her and tell her that I had found a way to get past the dragon but every time I entered a room she was in, she would leave. Harry had a way too but he had Mad-Eye's help. I was originally going to have Hermione's help but no, she dumps me and I have to work out this stupid thing for myself.

As I got dressed and headed down to the common room, Hermione was talking to Harry. "You'll do fine, just try not to get yourself killed!" I heard her say. Harry's strategy was to get his broom however I didn't want to use my worthless clean sweep five. Harry left and Hermione's eyes caught mine. She looked sheepish and started to make her way towards the door before stepping back and walking over to me. "Do you have a plan?" She asked. I was confused. If she was trying to help me 2 hours before the task, it wasn't much use.

"Um yeah, I have a plan." I replied. Did she think I was just going to wing it?

"A proper plan that involves you completing the task?"

"Yes."

"Okay good. And do me a favour. Try not to get yourself killed!" With that she left the common room and made her to the great hall for breakfast.

 **2 hours later**

Harry, Krum, Fleur and I were all gathered in the marquee with Barty Crouch, Dumbledore and Rita Skeeter. "You will pick out a small dragon which represents the very real dragon you shall face in the task." Barty said. Harry had told me which dragons there were: Welsh Green Face, Chinese Fireball, Swedish Short-Snout, and the Hungarian Horntail. We picked them out in that order, leaving me the Swedish Short-Snout and Harry the Hungarian Horntail. After Fleur and Krum had defeated their dragons, it was my turn. I turned around to wish Harry good luck, and then stepped out onto the grounds.

 **Hermione POV**

When Fred stepped out there was a huge roar from all the Hogwarts students. I expected Fred to play to the crowd like he usually did but instead he just continued to move towards the golden eggs he had spotted. Fred looked terrified and I was scared he didn't know what he was doing but as soon as the dragon came into sight, Fred cast a spell and blinded the dragon, much like Krum had done. Although Fred then started casting stunning spells at the dragon so it wouldn't move. I couldn't believe my own eyes, it was working. Fred then ran towards the egg and picked it up. I started screaming and clapping. Fred had done it, and in the shortest time so far!

Now Fred started playing to the crowd, smiling and laughing and holding up his egg in triumph. But then his eyes started darting around, as if he was looking for something. I took the binoculars away from my eyes and he rested his on mine. I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up while he grinned back at me.

Harry's dragon was the most vicious and Harry seemed the most likely to die. Fleur's skirt had only caught fire, and the Krum's eggs had been trampled on, no one had been really hurt yet but Harry seemed like he would be severely harmed if he didn't watch out. His firebolt came zooming onto the grounds and as Harry mounted it, the dragon seemed to get even angrier. They flew around and up to the castle. It was hard to see when they were so far away and it wasn't until Ron told me that I was hurting his arm did I realise my nails were digging into wrist which I had grabbed.

Once Harry had caught the golden egg, we all made our way back towards the common room ready for Fred and Harry to reveal the secrets to the next task. We waited for everyone to arrive before they both opened their eggs at the same time. There was a horrid screeching noise and we all covered our ears while they closed them. Ron and I walked over to Harry. Harry looked rather discomforted at the sight of Ron but Ron told Harry he was sorry and that he should've known Harry wouldn't put his name in the goblet of fire without telling him.

I left them to talk as I walked over to Fred. He was talking to Angelina and Katie but as I approached, they left. "Um, hi." I said. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hi." He replied.

"So, um, you were really, you were really good today."

"I told you I had a plan." He winked at me and I blushed. "So, are you going to start talking to me now? Can we be friends again?"

"I would love that!" I squeaked. He hugged me and I could feel everyone watching us. "I'm going to bed now, I'll see you in the morning!" I kissed his cheek, now it was Fred's turn to blush, turned on my heel and went up to bed, smiling like a loony.

 **Thank you for reading and please keep reviewing, it means a lot and helps so much more than you realise! Reviews, both positive and constructive, make me happy which makes me want to write more and that's means more updates quicker so everyone wins! Thanks again x**


	12. Hermione's nightmare

**AN: oh my, I haven't updated in ages! I am so sorry but I've been really busy (writing my own novel) and I have also been having a bit of writers block. Please forgive me, I will really try to update more often! Also, sorry if this chapter is really bad, it was rather forced.**

Hermione POV

I was running through the Forbidden Forest, something chasing me from behind. I tried to scream but no words came out. Where was Fred? Fred was always here when I needed him! If ever I was lost, he would find me, if ever I was hurt he would heal me. So where the Hufflepuff was he now, when I needed him most.

Spiders came rushing towards me, probably under Aragog's request. Harry had told me how he didn't like any humans other than Hagrid, Ron had been terrified two years ago. I was quite glad I was petrified and didn't have to go with them.

I was still running away from whatever had been chasing me from the beginning, although now my running had doubled with spiders and centaurs chasing me. It was terrifying and I couldn't stop it. Hogwarts was nowhere in sight and I was beginning to get tired. The adrenaline that had kept me going so fast before was starting to fade as I got dizzier and my legs threatened to give way. I had no clue where I was running to.

The trees were closing in on me and I had to jump over root after root. I missed one though and tripped. I tried to scream but again, no noise escaped my lips. I was panting as a dark creature stopped all the other creatures. This. This is what I had been running from, a hooded figure which was now going to kill me.

"I'll make this nice and quick for you. It won't hurt. And there's no need to worry, your little Freddie will join you soon!" I still couldn't make out who it was and I didn't recognise the voice. One thought was racing through my mind though, as I lay here, helpless. _Fred_.

As the figure raised his wand I heard another voice. A girl's voice. Ginny! "'Mione? 'Mione!" She had come to rescue me. However the figure appeared not to have heard it and hushed the two most deadly words. _Avada Kedavra_

I woke with a start and cried out. I was in my bed, Ginny beside me, safe. "Oh my Godric 'Mione you scared the living daylights out of me! What happened?" Ginny sounded scared. I sat up and ribbed my eyes. Lavender and Pavarti, my less favourite roommates, were standing at the end of my bed looking just as scared as Ginny, both nearly as pale as Nearly Headless Nick.

"I don't know. Why, what did I do?" Ginny looked uncomfortable and started fidgeting about.

"Well, um, you started screaming in your sleep about 2 hours ago. It woke us all up and I came to wake you but you stopped when I touched your shoulder. You seemed to relax a bit and so I went back to bed but you started screaming louder. And they you started yelling for Fred and I tried to get him to come but the stairs wouldn't let him up, he's waiting in the common room. It was rather scary actually. You started explaining that you didn't want to die and then you said you were glad you weren't Ron." I had said all of that in my sleep? Oh Godric, no wonder they were scared!

"Fred, you said he was downstairs?" Ginny nodded. "I need to see him."

"I agree. And I don't think you should go back to sleep, I really don't want you to start screaming again, all the girls in the other dorms came in complaining!" I nodded and got up, making my way down to the common room. As soon as Fred saw me he came bounding up and hugged me.

"What's the matter Hermione? Ginny really scared me!" The look of concern on his face made me want to kiss him all over but we were just friends now, nothing more than that.

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare. But it's all over now, I'm safe. You don't need to worry!"

"What was the nightmare about?" It sounded so stupid now but I knew he wouldn't stop pestering me until he knew.

"It just reminded me of my detention in the forbidden forest during my first year. But that time I had people around me that made me feel safe. This time, there was no one here to protect me." Okay so I had diluted it quite a bit but I was never going to tell him the whole thing! I yawned and only now realised I was very tired. Fred sat down on the armchair and pulled me onto his lap. I instantly relaxed and realised I had been very tense. I fell asleep again, much to Ginny's dismay and Fred carried me up the stairs and stayed with me. Lavender and Parvarti had something to say about this but Fred, as Ginny had informed me, refused to leave me alone and they did not want to argue with him.

In the morning, all the girls kept giving me dirty looks, they didn't appreciate my screaming. Harry and Ron comforted me and kept me busy all day while Ginny made sure I didn't see anything too horrifying that could give me horrendous night mares again. And Fred kept glancing this way…

 **It's really short I know, and I'm sorry. I am currently writing lots of chapters for this which I will upload over the next few days so please keep a look out! Also, if you would leave a review about it, I would be very grateful as they often inspire me and give me more ideas!**


End file.
